The 70th Hunger Games
by Monsterlovergirl
Summary: Austie Way The first and last female game maker is ready to put on a show for the Capitol filed with gore, romance, and yes more gore OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a bit so you guys can get an idea about the games and your Gamemaker!

My heart was racing as I walked down an elegant hallway. He wanted to see me! He really wanted to see me! My heart skipped beats joyfully as I drew closer to the doors that led to the garden. I opened the door and was greeted by the sweet smell of roses. I found him tending the white roses. He turned to me and smiled, which sent chills down my spine. "Hello Miss. Way, I'm glad you're here." President Snow said in his deep voice. I had to contain my gleeful squeal as his words sunk in. He's glad I'm here! "Hello sir! What did you want to see me about?" I asked a little too cheerfully. "You're the Head Gamemaker this year correct?" He asked turning back to his roses. "Yes sir, I am." "The people need a good show this year… are you sure you are up to the challenge?" "Of course I am sir…. Why wouldn't I be?" "Well you are the first women to become Head Gamemaker… women are motherly towards children… a lot of people expect you to go soft …" "With all due respect sir I am more than capable to do this job…" "I hope so Austie… for your sake. "Sir are you threatening me?" I asked backing away. "Of course not my dear, but I cannot speak for the people; they don't think you can do this. They think you are unfit because you are a woman." He said letting his eyes hold mine until I blushed. "Sir I promise I will put on a show that no one will forget!" I said confidently. "I hope so." Snow said clipping a white rose and handing it to me. "You must be very busy… you may go now." He said dismissing me. I walked out and back down the hallway. "He doubts me". I whispered to myself as I walked out to the street. I had been holding back tears that I now let fall freely. I'm 27 and have been in love with Coriolanus Snow since I was 2. I know he's way to old, but that doesn't matter to me. He has a very commanding personality, and honestly I think that's what attracts me to him. I worked my hardest to become Head Gamemaker, just so he would notice me. Then he finally does and it's to tell me he doubts my abilities because I'm a woman… I'll show him! I'll show the whole Capitol…. No! I'll show all of Panem just how good I am! I'll but on the best Hunger Games Panem has ever seen. They'll be talking about it for generations!


	2. Tribute Form

Just fill this out and PM me your tributes! I can't wait to see what you all come up with! :D

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaping reaction or why volunteered:

Strategy in the Arena:

Strengths (max 5):

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Weapon of choice:

Open to alliances? :

Romance? :

Token:

Anything you would like to add? :


	3. Tributes!

District 1

Female: Beauty Lacette, age 17

Male: Patrick MacDougall, age 16

District 2

Female: Saffiron Caraway, age 16

Male:

District 3

Female: Alayaa Eleza Oralee, age 17

Male:

District 4

Female: Mari Nalaker, age 14

Male: Corey "Tripp" Ashwey age 18

District 5

Female: Gwyna Tallinth, age 14

Male:

District 6

Female: bloodbath

Male:

District 7

Female Anya Mai, age 17

Male: Bloodbath

District 8

Female: Alice Egril, age 13

Male:

District 9

Female: Tauria Looms, age 16

Male:

District 10

Female:

Male: bloodbath

District 11

Female: Ivy Paylin, age 17

Male:

District 12

Female:Karlee Porpanem, age 12

Male: Lenny Harts, age 13


	4. District 1 Reaping

Sorry this took so long, my computer and I couldn't agree :D

Beauty Lacette

I rose before the sun, unable to sleep. Today was the day, it was Reaping Day. Today I am I'm going to make my District and my father proud. I smiled at the thought as I rolled out of bed. I pulled on a tank top and shorts and laced up my favorite sneakers. I pulled my chocolate colored curls into a ponytail and headed down to the basement. I moved silently through the house and then turned the lights on in the basement. My father had transformed into a training gym for Shine and I… That was before Shine became a Peacekeeper. I was 12 when he left, he tries to visit when he can but I miss him. I shook all thoughts of my brother away and focused on my stretches. I spent a half hour on the treadmill and then moved on to sit ups, and then to push ups. After working out for an hour and a half I heard my father's light footsteps descend the stair. "Hi Dad!" I said sitting up. "Working on your basics?" He asked giving me a warm smile. "Yeah… I couldn't sleep…""Nervous?" He asked concerned. "No. I'm excited." I said flashing him a smile. "Ok. Finish up here and come up for breakfast." He said kissing the top of my head. I finished my workout with my favorite thing to do. I positioned the human size dummy and grabbed my favorite throwing knives. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, clearing my mind. I was in the Arena facing my opponent. I threw my first knife and it embedded itself into the dummies chest. I let the other fly and it found it's home in the dummies neck. I threw my last knife and it lodged itself into the dummies skull. I smiled proud of myself as I retrieved the knives and headed upstairs.

My father had prepared a big breakfast and was waiting for me when I got into the kitchen. We made light conversation as we ate. When we were finished he grabbed my hand and gave it a loving squeeze. "Your mother would be so proud of you Beauty. You've grown into an amazing woman. ." "Dad, please…" "It's true sweetheart." He said giving me a warm smile. "I know… but do you really have to get all sentimental?" " Yes I do because you mean the world to me Beauty." He said standing to clear the table. "I'm going to go get ready." I said heading to the bathroom.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around myself and headed to my room. I dried my hair and let my curls fall loosely around my shoulders. I studied my reflection in the mirror for a moment and smiled. My hair framed my heart shaped face perfectly. I put on some lip gloss to make my full lips shine. My pale skin seemed to glow with my excitement. I even didn't mind the light brown freckles that littered my skin. I laughed as my father's words echoed through my mind. "My Beauty, a girl without freckles is like the night sky without stars." I shook away his voice and finished getting ready.

I shimmied into my dress and went to check myself in the mirror. I loved the way the lilac color made my green eyes pop. The dress was a strapless number with a ruched bodice, and a flowy skirt that makes me want to spin in circles until I fall down. I sat on my bed and but on my black knee high gladiator heels. I started to walk out of my room when I realized that I forgot the sash. I grabbed it off of the dresses hanger and tied the black satin sash around my waist and made a bow in the back.

My father was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs and his face lit up when he saw me. "You look spectacular Beauty." He said kissing the top of my head. "Thanks dad." I said giving him a hug and then I was out the door

I made my way to the town square and got checked in. I went to the 17 year old section and stood with a couple girls I recognized from training. "Wow Beauty you look stunning!" One girl gushed. "Thanks…" I said kicking myself for letting her name escape me. "Are you volunteering today?" the girl asked. I only nodded, hoping she would get the hint. "I bet your dad is proud!" "He will be when I win." I said growled. That shut the girl up as the Mayor took the stage and droned on about the Rebellion and how the Hunger Games came to exist. He then read the long list of Victors. By the time Adorabella came to the stage I was ready to be on the stage standing next to her. "Hello District 1! What a wonderful Reaping Day we have! Let's get down to it then shall we?" She asked in her perky voice. Adorabella had short purple hair this year and she wore a bright purple blouse that was covered in sequins causing her to shine and shimmer with her every movement. Her bright yellow skirt was also covered in sequins and so were her ridiculous silver shoes. I was getting a headache just looking at her. "Should we start with the boys?" she asked moving towards their bowl. "No I think we should start with the ladies." She said letting her hand hover over the bowl for way to long. God she was just toying with us, this is incredibly stupid. She had just plunged her hand into the bowl when my hand shot up. "I volunteer!" I shouted in the clearest, loudest voice I could. I pushed my way into the aisle and started making my way to the stage. Adorabella shot me a glaring look and then her face softened and she smiled while she crumpled the piece of paper she had already drawn. "What is your name dear?" She asked putting the microphone in my face. "Beauty Lacette". I said confidently. "Well there you have it ladies and gents! Beauty Lacette is your District 1 female tribute!" She announced as everyone began to applaud. "Now on to the boys!" Adorabella said gleefully.

I stood on stage confidently as my eyes searched for my fathers. When my eyes finally found his he flashed me a proud smile and then his eyes moved to the person next to him. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't hide my excited smile when I saw who was next to him. I was in my own little world, so I didn't catch who the boy next to me was. "Let's shake hands!" Adorabella said with a smile. The boy reached for my hand and I took it. He had short dark red hair and his green eyes were searching mine for a moment. I pulled away and a Peackeeper came to take me to a goodbye room.

I sat on the plush over stuffed sofa and waited for my visitors. The door flew open and I launched myself into my brothers arms. "Shine I cant believe you actually made it." I squealed as he wrapped his arms around me. "You don't think I would miss my little sisters big day do you?" he asked rustling my hair. I smoothed it back out as my dad walked in. "I'm going to miss you Beauty." He said hugging me tight. "I'm going to miss you too dad, but I'm only going to be gone for a few weeks." "I know sweetheart." He said softly. "Dad you trained me for this! I'm going to win and come back." I said looking into his eyes. He smiled and hugged me even tighter. I hugged my brother one last time and then the Peacekeepers came and took them away. "Come back home and make us proud kid!" My brother yelled before the door closed and I was alone. I sat back down on the couch and ran my fingers over my silver ring. I traced the intricate vine designs, and watched as the sun hit the small diamonds that studded the ring. I sighed relived. I was headed to the Capitol and then to the Games. I'll be back home in a few weeks and my family will be proud. I'm going to make them proud.

Patrick MacDougall

"Hey Patrick get up." Sam groaned kicking my mattress. "What?" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes. "Get up you're going to be late!" "For what?" "It's Reaping Day, wake up!" Sam growled as I rolled out of bed. I looked around our one bedroom apartment and sighed. 5 boys sharing such a small space can be hectic. I headed to our small bathroom and washed up. I was brushing my teeth when Nolan walked in to use the bathroom. On a day like today there's no such thing as privacy. I walked out of the bathroom and went to start breakfast. Sam had managed to get Nolan and Danial up, but he was having trouble getting Justin to wake up. Justin was the youngest in our outfit and as of lately he's become a bratty teenager. " What's for breakfast?" Danial asked walking into the room. "What do we have for breakfast every day?" I asked. "Eggs?" He asked. "You guessed it." I said with a smile. I finished scrambling the eggs as Sam, Nolan, and Justin walked in. We all sat down and ate breakfast. "Why do we even have to go to the Reaping? There are plenty of muscle bound boys to volunteer." Justin whined. "Everyone has to go to the Reaping. Now hurry up and eat so you can get ready." Sam said gathering up Nolan, Danial, and my empty plates. We went to put on our Sunday best while Justin finished up eating. I pulled on a pair of black trousers that were a size to bog and a white button down shirt that I kept tucked in. "Here." Nolan said handing me a belt. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure. Whats up?" he asked. "Would it be insane if I volunteered?" I asked meeting his eyes. "Why do you want to volunteer?" He asked studying me. "I want a better life for us… the whole group I mean… If I won we could start over… we could have a whole new life…" I explained. " Those are very good reasons Patrick, but you're scaring me…" Nolan said with a devilish smile. "How am I scaring you?" I asked. "I have never seen you so serious." He said with a laugh. "It was just a question… it doesn't mean I'm going to do it." I said playfully punching his shoulder. Nolan just shook his head and finished getting ready. He started to walk out of the room but stopped. "You could win you know…" He said turning to face me again. "Huh?" "If you volunteered you could win… I know that for a fact." Nolan said walking out of the room and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

We left the apartment and made our way to the town square. Sam fell behind to watch the Reaping. He was 19 and didn't have to participate. This year would be Nolan's last year, Danial and I still had two years, and Justin had four years. Danial and I went over and stood in the 16 year old section and waited. The Mayor took the stage and droned on with his monotone voice. I was spacing out by the time Adorabella took the stage. " Oh for the love of everything that's good in the world." Danial groaned covering his eyes. I looked up and had to fight back my laughter. Adorabella was covered in sequins. Every time she moved she blinded at least three people. "She looks like a disco ball I said with a laugh. "She's giving me a headache…" Danial, doing his best to avoid looking at her. "Should we start with the boys?" Adorabella asked toying with the crowd. I had to admire her ability to play with the tension of the crowd. I looked over in the girls section for just a moment and saw a girl in a lilac colored dress. I could see her practically crawling out of her skin to volunteer. She was cute, but she needs to relax. "No I think we should start with the ladies." Adorabella said walking back over to the girls bowl. She had just plunged her hand into the bowl when the girl in the lilac dress's hand shot in the air like she was on fire. "I volunteer!" She said in a clear crisp voice. The girl made her way to the stage with her head held high. I looked up at Adorabella and couldn't hide my smirk. She glared at the girl for a moment and then crumbled the piece of paper that she drew, letting a warm, almost loving smile fill her features. "What is your name dear?" She asked sweetly. "Beauty Lacette." The girl said confidently. "That's Legend's daughter!" Danial said excitedly. That makes perfect sense. Beauty had been training for this her whole life, her dad runs one of the biggest Training Academies in District 1.

"Now on to the boys!" Adorabella said excitedly. I could feel the tension increase as guys started almost tripping over each other to volunteer. I looked over to where Nolan was and he met my eyes. He smiled and gave an encouraging nod. I sighed to myself… I guess it's now or never. I took a deep breath as her hand went fishing in the bowl for a name. She began to pull the piece of paper out with a flourish as I jumped in to the aisle. "I volunteer!" I said clearly as I started walking towards the stage. Adorabella stared at me with a very annoyed look. "Honestly District 1 where are your manners? I'm suppose to read the name and then ask for volunteers! That's when you can raise your hand and volunteer!" She whined putting her hands on her hips. I walked on to the stage and gave her a small bow. "I'm dreadfully sorry Adorabella." I said taking her hand and kissing it softly. "Can you ever forgive me? I didn't mean to outshine you." I said looking up in to her unnaturally golden eyes. "Oh… my.. I'm… Of course I forgive you… I'm sorry I made such a fuss…" She stammered turning a bright shade of pink. "Can I get your name?" She asked with almost a giggle. "I'm Patrick MacDougall." I said facing the crowd and giving a wave. My eyes locked with Sam's for a brief moment and he smiled proudly. "Well there you have it District 1 Patrick MacDougall and Beauty Lacette are your male and female tributes! Let's have a round of applause! Now let's shake hands!" Adorabella said excitedly. I turned towards Beauty and reached for her hand. She grasped it and had a strange look on her face like she was just now noticing me. My eyes met hers for a moment and I thought I saw a flash of joy and then she broke away. The Peacekeepers led us away to our Goodbye rooms to wait.

"Patrick you dog!" Sam boomed bursting into the room followed by Nolan, Danial, and Justin. "Hey." I said with a smile as Sam hugged me. "Why didn't you tell us?" Danial asked. "I honestly didn't know I was going to volunteer until I did… It's no big deal." I said with a smile. "You were pretty smooth with Miss Adorabella." Nolan said with a wink. "Yeah! Who knows maybe when you come back you'll have a girlfriend." Sam said elbowing my ribs. "Or a fan girl… please don't bring her and her crazy outfits around me." Danial said smirking. I looked over at Justin who was being oddly silent. "Justin what's wrong?" I asked walking over to him. "I'm going to miss you." He said holding back tears. "I'm going to miss you too, buddy." I said hugging him. "Please be safe… we won't be the same without you." He said letting a few tears escape. "Buck up Justin! I'll be fine… and when I win we'll have a house and all the food we can eat." I said smiling down at him. I looked up as Sam held his hand out. "Here it's kept me safe all these years… I hope it does the same for you." He said dropping his necklace in my hand. It was braided leather cords with a four leaf clover hanging in the center. "Times up!" A Peacekeeper called. The boys all started walking out of the room when Nolan turned back towards me. "Prove everyone wrong Patrick, but above all prove yourself right." He said with a warm smile. After they were gone I sat on the plush couch and let myself dream of what my life will be like when I win.


	5. District 4 Reaping

**A/N Hey everyone sorry I took so long to update! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter! I hope I fixed the spacing thing! So here's District 4's Reaping! Enjoy :D**

**Mari**

I sat on the dock and dangled my feet over the edge gracefully letting my toes skim the water. The nice thing about Reaping Day is everything's quiet and almost peaceful. I tugged at my green lace dress as I stood. For once dad actually picked out a cute Reaping dress. It was a strapless number made of green lace and it had a small black ribbon around the waist. I began to sing a song my mother use to sing to my sister and I when we were younger.

"Mari!" My twin called

"I'm down here Kalla!" I answered.

"It's almost time to go." She said stopping in front of me. Kalla had her long red hair pulled back with a black ribbon like mine. Her dress was just like mine except it had blue lace instead of green.

"You know as much as dad has annoyed me after the divorce, he actually did a good job with these dresses." Kalla said with a smile.

"He did do a good job." I said with a smile as I slipped on my black flats.

"Come on Maya, Bi, and Lia are waiting." Kalla said linking her arm with mine. I smiled at the mention of my best friends.

"I wonder what kind of outfit Callista will be wearing." I mused.

"Probably something ridiculous as usual." Kalla said laughing to herself.

"I liked her outfit two years ago… The one with all the seashells… Plus Callista seems really nice." I said as we walked.

"There's the biggest difference between the Nalaker twins. " Maya said stopping in front of us and hugging me.

"Mari couldn't even hurt a fly." Bi said coming up to get her hug.

"Yet she's the one that wants to volunteer when she's 18." Lia said coming up and hugging me.

"Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I'm not going to win." I protested.

"When she volunteers in four years she's is going to win." Kalla said. "I know this because I have never known anyone as brave as my sister plus she's been training." Kalla said hugging me. Her words filled me with pride and excitement.

We all linked arms and made our way to the town square. Once we were checked in we went to the 14 year old section. Soon the mayor took the stage and began to talk about why we have the Hunger Games. Then Callista took the stage. She was wearing a long green skirt with diamonds scattered all over it so she sparkled. Her shirt was a shimmery yellow color that showed off her mid-drift. Her long purple hair cascaded around her.

"Ahoy District 4!" She said laughing at her own joke.

"Shall we get started? Let's shake it up and start with the boys!" She said in her high pitch voice. Callista shoved her hand into the boys bowl and she grabbed a slip of paper from the bottom.

"Corey Ashwey!" She announced in a clear crisp voice. There was a meow from the 18 year old section and some shuffling. Corey was tall and lean with wavy blond hair and golden honey colored eyes. He flashed a killer smile and then sprinted up to the stage. He almost reminded me of a cat. He turned and saluted the crowd and then he kissed Callista's hand.

"Oh my! Well hello Corey would you please take your spot." Callista said unable to hide her blush. "Now on to the ladies!" She said smiling brightly.

"Wow! He's kind of cute!" Maya whispered to me. I just giggled as Callista drew out the girl's name.

"Your female tribute from District 4 is Mari Nalaker!" Callista announced clapping. I felt Kalla and Maya tighten their grip on my arms. I swallowed down my panic and shook them off of me. I took a deep breath and made my way confidently to the stage. I took my place next to Corey and smile at the crowd.

"There you have it ladies and gents! Corey and Mari are District 4's tributes!" Callista announced clapping as a few applause echoed throughout the crowd.

"Now come come! Shake hands you two." She said cheerily.

I shook hands with Corey and he gave me an apologetic smile. Then we were hearded off to the Goodbye rooms.

I was sat down on the uncomfortable sofa and laughed at the ugly sea foam green shag rug that covered most of the floor. Moments later my mom and Kalla came into the room. My mom swallowed me in a hug as she fought back tears.

"Please be safe Mari." She whispered as she pulled away from me.

"You better come home!" Kalla ordered as she hugged me. Our mom scooped us both up in a hug as we began to cry.

"Mari we made this for you." Kalla said pulling a necklace out of her pocket. It had small leather cords that were braided together. There were five carefully crafted clay beads on the necklace and I smiled as I touched each one.

"I made the green one that looks like an eye." Kalla said proudly.

"I made the heart one, so no matter where you go you will know that I'll always love you." My mom said kissing the top of my head as a Peacekeeper came in and ripped them away from me. I stood alone for a few minutes until Maya, Bi, and Lia came in. They were a blubbering mess as they hugged me.

"Oh… your mom… gave.. you .. the necklace!" Maya sputtered.

"I made the sandy colored one, to remind you of the beach." Lia said right before a sob took away he ability to speak.

"I made the one with the shell on it." Bi said pointing to the meticulously painted bead with a small shell on it.

"I made the one with the wave on it… because you're going to wipe out the completion." Maya hiccuped.

We stayed huddled together until the Peacekeeper came and took them away. Then I was alone again. I sat down on the couch again and began to sing softly to myself.

**Corey Ashwey**

I stood on the beach and let the waves wash over my feet. I enjoyed the feel of the sand and the coolness of the water. This is the last Reaping Day I'll have to go through and that thought alone made me smile. I was soaking up some of the sun when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Tripp! There you are gorgeous!" Holly said. I cringed as she said my nickname in her squeaky voice.

"Hey Berry Pie." I said using her nickname which earned me one of her most dazzling smiles.

"We've been looking all over for you Trippy." Berry said in a whinny voice as she wrapped her arms around my neck. With her so close to me I could smell alcohol on her like a mist of perfume, and I could see her tired eyes with bags under them from lack of sleep.

"Start the party a little early don't you think Berry?" I asked pushing her away.

"I still haven't slept from last night's party; you should have been there Tripp!" She said trying to kiss my cheek. I pushed her away again and saw Tipsy stumbling over the sand to get to Berry and I. I started walking over to her and caught her as she began to fall again.

"Oh.. thanks…" She mumbled trying to conceal her blush. I stared at her for a moment to make sure she was ok.

"Tripp your cat like reflexes are scary! Now come on you two we're going to be late!" Berry said sashaying a head of us.

Tipsy and I caught up with her and we soon found ourselves in town square. We got checked in and then went to our sections. We got there just on time a few seconds after we found our sections the mayor took the stage. She went on and on about why we have the Huger Games and the victors of District 4. Then the lovely Callista took the stage looking outrageous as usual.

"Ahoy District 4!" She shouted in her perky voice as she laughed at her own joke. She was so cheesy it was ridiculous.

"Shall we get started? Let's shake it up and start with the boys!" She said brightly as she made her way to the boys bowl. She plunged her slender hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Corey Ashwey!" She said clearly. My name was ringing in my ears as all the boys in my section began to scoot away from me. I swallowed back my fear and tears and looked up at the stage.

"Meow!" I said in a high pitch voice as giggles began to erupt from the younger kids. I awkwardly shuffle out of my section. Once I was in the aisle I raced up to the stage. I kept my cool confident mask in place as I made it onto the stage and turned to salute the audience, which received a few applause. Then I turned to Callista and gave her my most dazzling smile as I kissed her hand. "Oh my! Well hello Corey would you please take your spot.

"Oh my! Well hello Corey would you please take your spot." She said. She was as bad as Tipsy when it came to hiding a blush.

"Now on to the ladies!" She said recovering herself . I kept my smile planted on my face as she moved towards the girls bowl. I looked out at the crowd, but had to look away as my eyes caught Tipsy's. She was bawling her eyes out while Berry held her. I redirected my attention back on Callista as she read the girls name.

"Mari Nalaker!" She called. I scanned the crowd and had to fight back my frown when I saw a small girl with red hair and bright green eyes make her way to the stage. She wore a very confident smile, but she had to be no older than 15. My heart sank a little as images of me killing Mari played through my mind. I shook those thoughts away as Callista spoke again.

"There you have it ladies and gents! Corey and Mari are District 4's tributes!" She announced clapping excitedly as some applause echoed her own.

"Now come come! Shake hands you two!" She said a little to cheerily.

I turned towards Mari and shook her hand keeping my smile in place. Her slender hand was cold and clammy, but that was the only give away that she was frightened just as much as I was.

Seconds later Peacekeepers came and ushered us to our Goodbye rooms. My dad was my first visitor. He came straight in and hugged me tight.

"Please be safe son… I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He said as a few tears escaped.

"Everything's going to be ok dad." I said softly still fighting back my own tears.

The Peacekeepers came too soon and took my dad away. I quickly wiped away the few tears that had escaped as I waited for my next visitor. Tipsy ran through the door and through herself into my arms.

"Please don't go Tripp." She pleaded. I brushed her copper hair from her face and smile down at her.

"I'll be ok Tipsy. I promise." I said looking into her greenish grey eyes.

"Tripp… I've wanted to tell you this for a long time… I just never had the nerve to do it…" She started. I smiled down at her already knowing what she was going to say. I searched her eyes for a moment and then I kissed her. I pulled her close to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled away first a smiled as a giddy smile played on her lips.

"I'm going to come back Tipsy, you have my word." I said as she pulled a collar out of her pocket. It had a small silver bell on it.

"I thought this could be your token…" She stammered. I smiled as she reached up and fastened it around my neck. She hugged me one last time and then a Peacekeeper came and took her away.

I was finally all alone so I sat down on the squeaky couch and finally allowed myself to cry.

**A/N Ok so I've unreserved spots on the tribute list so have at them! Send me more tributes you can submit more than 1 if you want! :D**


	6. District 7 Reaping

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I have like 2 more chapter's I can do and then I will need more tributes so submit away! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks for reading! :)**

**District 7 Anya Mai, Age 17**

I woke up as the sun began to rise. I sighed nervously as I realized what today is… it's Reaping Day. I shuddered at the thought of being Reaped. I looked down and saw Emmi and Eve sleeping peacefully next to me. I pulled my four year old little sisters closer to me and they snuggled into my warmth. I've been taking care of them since they were born. I gripped my sheets as I thought about the day they were born. My mother's screams echoed in my ears as I begged my father to stop.

"Anya?" Emmi whispered peering up at me with her blue eyes. The sound of her voice pulled me out of the memory just as quickly as I was sucked into it. I looked down at her and smile.

"Anya are you ok?" She whisper.

"Yeah… I didn't mean to wake you Em… it's early go back to sleep." I said softly as she laid her head back down and her soft snores began to fill the air.

I laid my head back down and tried to relax and let myself sleep for just a little longer. Sleep soon found me, but I wish it hadn't. I could hear babies crying and it mingled with my mother's screams. I ran into the room to see my father beating her in a drunken rage. I kicked and screamed at him and even resorted to begging him to stop but he wouldn't. He threw me aside as I tugged on his muscle bound arm. "Dad stop!" I pleaded as he swung out to hit me. He connected with my middle causing me to fly into my mother's vanity mirror cracking my head against the glass. My world began to go blurry around the edges as the glass shattered around me.

I came too surrounded by darkness. I could make out my mother's ragged breathing as I stood slowly. She was lying on the bed bloodied and broken. "Mom!" I gasped as I took a wobbly step forward as my head began to pound. I staggered and collapse on the bed next to her. I let out a sob as I took in her fatal state.

"Mom…" I said weakly.

"Anya… I… love… you…" She gasped

"I love you too." I cried as I curled up next to her.

"Anya… I.. need you… " She started.

"You need me to what?" I asked studying her.

"Wake up sissy!" she said but it wasn't her voice it was Eve's.

I awoke with a start. I looked around the room and saw that Emmi and Eve were shaking me.

"Wake up sissy!" They whined.

"Ok…" I mumbled as I sat up.

I went to the dresser that all of us shared and pulled out some clean clothes for the twins. I got them dressed and then I pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. I brushed the girls soft blond hair and then quickly brushed my own. Eve, Emmi, and I left the house and made our way to the bakery.

It was almost noon and not a soul was out. All the families of 7 were waiting, some might actually be planning a celebration for tonight, but for now they wait with their children praying that they are spared in the Reaping. I shuttered at the thought of being Reaped. I couldn't leave Eve and Emmi with my hateful father. We stopped just outside the bakery and studied the lovely cakes that were on display. Emmi pressed her nose against the glass causing it to fog up.

"Pretty!" She squealed happily as she stared at a cake with bright pink frosting.

I giggled as I took Emmi and Eve's small hands in my own and we went into the bakery.

"Good morning Mr. Keanon." I said as I took in the plump man behind the counter.

Mr. Keanon turned around and greeted us with a big smile.

"Why hello girls! How are you today?" He said in his booming voice. The girls began to tell him all about the pretty cakes they saw in the window causing his face to turn red as he took the compliments.

Mr. Keanon was friends with our mother; they were actually in the same class together as children. When she passed away he started to give me and the girls any of the reject cakes, cookies, and breads. Most of it was burnt but food is food.

"You make the prettiest cakes in the whole world!" Eve said excitedly.

"No… the whole universe!" Emmi said correcting her twin.

"Girls you flatter me." Mr. Keanon chuckled as he handed them both a burnt loaf of bread.

"I have a special present for you Anya." He said handing me a small red box with a bow on it.

I peeked inside and saw a daintily decorated cupcake.

"Oh… I can't accept this…." I stammered trying to hand it back to him.

"I made it for you! Today is a very "special" day." He said making a disgusted face as he said special.

"Thank you Mr. Keanon…" I said softly.

"Good luck today dearie…. I'll see you girls tomorrow." He said waving to us as we left the shop.

The walk back to the house was quiet because the girls were munching on their bread. I dropped them off with our elderly neighbor Lucy and went to get ready for the Reaping.

As I enter the house I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and ate my cupcake. I then walked into the bathroom that was just off the kitchen. I showered and let the warm steam relax my sore muscles. Once I was squeaky clean I wrapped a towel around myself and quietly made my way to my room. I opened the top dresser draw and pulled out my most prized possession. It was a cotton dress the color of the soft flesh of grapefruit. I slipped into the dress and savored the way the material felt. It was my mother's favorite dress and one of the only things I was able to save before my father threw her things out. I dried my hair and then studied my reflection in the mirror. My skin was tan from working in the lumber yard every day. I smiled as I looked at my eyes. I had my mother's eyes but my father's brown hair. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of him. I went back over to the dresser and rummaged around until I found a piece of black ribbon. I brushed my long hair back and tied it into a ponytail with the ribbon. I sighed as a few rebellious strands fell into my face. I carefully tucked them behind my ears and smiled at my reflection. I slipped on my plain black flats and headed for the front door. I was almost there when the smell of alcohol assaulted my nose. I suppressed my urge to gag and picked up my pass to the door.

"Maria? Is that you?" My father asked in a broken voice.

I turned around just as my fingers brushed the door knob. My father was standing in the doorway of the living room. His steely blue eyes were glazed over and he looked like he was lost in a memory. An out of place smile pulled at his lips as he took a step towards me.

"Maria… You came back… I'm so sorry." He breathed. He took a step towards me and I bolted for the door.

I ran as fast as my legs would let me. I felt tears begin to sting my eyes. I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand. This wasn't the first time he mistook me for my mother… but it was the first time he said he was sorry. I was lost in thought as I ran, so the sounds of my name almost made me lose my balance.

"Hey Anya! Where's the fire?" Raven asked as he caught and helped me regain my balance.

I looked up into his green eyes and smiled. I've known Raven since we were kids… he conquer the social ladder quickly and soon became the most popular guy in school, which also meant he was to cool to talk to me.

"You know me… I'm just so excited to get to the Reaping…" I stammered with a laugh. He smiled a killer smile at me and pushed his brown hair from his eyes.

"Your dad again?" He asked with a knowing voice as we began to walk together.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked a little annoyed.

"It was just a guess… how are the twins?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"They're good and as spoiled as ever." I said with a smile.

"So…" He began but was cut off as his friends called out to him.

"I'll see you later…" He said giving me an apologetic smile.

I let a lonely sigh escape me as I walked by myself to City Hall. I got myself checked in and made my way to the 17 year old section and waited as the mayor took the stage. She droned on about why we have the Hunger Games and then she named past victors. Then Auriel took the stage and I bit back my laughter as I took her in. She wore tight brown pants and a tight brown shirt that had metallic brown designs painted on them to make her clothes look like shinny bark whenever light hit her. Her hair was dyed green this year and it stuck out all over the place. She looked like a human/tree hybrid.

"Let's get right down to it then! Shall we?" She asked plunging her hand into the boys bowl.

"Oliver Strife!" She called in her bell like voice.

I small boy from the 14 year old section pushed his way up to the stage. He was tall with dark brown eyes and blond hair. He kept a strong look up as he faced the crowd, but I could tell he had already accepted the fact that he was going to die.

"Excellent and now for the ladies!" Auriel said with a smile as her hand dove down and pulled a name form the bottom of the bowl. I held my breath as she unfolded the paper.

"Anya Mai." She called looking around the crowd of us expectantly.

Realization hit me and I tried to move but I couldn't. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground as a strangled cry escaped my lips. I felt hot tears begin to streak down my cheeks as sobs shook my body. I felt strong hands lift me up. I was standing and hand to be guided by Peacekeepers to the stage. I could feel myself shaking as it sunk in that I'm going to be in the Hunger Games. Emmi and Eve are going to be alone with my father. A wave of panic washed over me as new sobs began to shake me to the core.

I hadn't realized that I shook hands with the boy and was now being guided away to the Good Bye room. I collapsed on to the wood floor and cried. I heard the door open and small footsteps sprinted towards me. I wrapped my arms around Emmi and Eve and then looked up to see Lucy standing in the door way.

"Will…" I choked but I couldn't even finish the sentence. Lucy understood and simply nodded.

"Sissy why are you in this room?" Eve asked as she looked around.

"I have to go away for a while…" I hiccupped knowing that they had no idea what was going on.

"No we have to go home." Emmi said studying my face.

"You two have to promise me you'll be good for Lucy… You're going to stay with her… while I'm away." I stammered looking them both in the eyes.

"Why can't you come home with us?" Eve asked as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I just can't… I have to go on a trip…" I said softly as they hugged me.

"Can we come?" Emmi asked smiling at me.

"No… it's something I have to do on my own…" I said as new tears began to fall.

"No you don't… we can help you!" Eve said hopefully. I only shook my head as they began to cry.

"We'll be good!" Emmi pleaded buring her face in my neck.

"Yeah we'll be good, just stay!" Eve begged.

"I can't" I whispered.

"I'm sorry! We'll be better… I'm sorry!" Emmi cried.

Soon Eve picked up Emmi's crys in an attempt to make things better so I would stay. Peacekeepers came in and tore them away from me, but that only made their cries worse and soon they were screaming.

"I'm sorry! I'll be better! I love you! Please stay!" Their cries echoed through the halls and left me feeling hollow.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Raven entered. He crossed the room and gave me a hug.

"The girls wanted you to have these." He said softly handing me two leather bracelets. I recognized them because Emmi and Eve always wore them. They found them in our mother's closet one day and had had them ever since. I ran my fingers over the brow and red leather and smiled.

I hugged Raven again and he pulled me close.

"Win for them… they need you… You have to win for them." He whispered softly.

He let go of me and then left the room as quick as he came. I was alone again and I collapsed on the wooden floor and cried some more and I prayed. I prayed that somehow, some way I would win the Hunger Games so I can come back home to my sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

**District 12 Lenny Harts, Age 13**

I awoke to the sound of my stomach growling. I sat straight up and pushed myself out of bed. I waddled out of my bedroom and down the hall to the stairs. I made it half way down the stairs when I had to stop to catch my breath. I heard a maid snicker as she passed me on her way down the stairs. I sent her a hateful glare as she mouthed the word fat. I felt my cheeks turn red as I pulled my shirt down over my belly. I was about to yell at her for calling me such a nasty word when a better idea made it's way through my mind. I smiled devilishly as I walked the rest of the way down the stairs. I walked into our grand dining room and smiled at my father as I sat down. I twisted the silver doughnut shaped bracelet my father had made for me around my wrist.

"Are you ready for the Reaping son?" My father asked looking over the edge of his paper.

"Do I have to go dad? You're the mayor can't you pull me out so there's no way I'll get Reaped?" I asked giving my father my best puppy dog face. He rolled his eyes at my look.

"You might have your mother's eyes but I can't pull any strings as much as I would like to Lenny." My father said giving me a sad look.

I was about to complain again when the wait staff brought the food out. My stomach gave a loud gurgle as I took in today's breakfast. The cook spared no expense in making all of my favorite foods today for the Reaping. I quickly began to pile food on to my plate.

"Slow down son!" My father scolded as I began to eat as fast as I could.

"Yeah fatty slow down." The maid that pasted me on the stairs hissed as she leaned in to put a plate of cream buns next to me.

I shot her another glare and then quickly slipped my bracelet off and dropped it in her pocket. I smiled satisfied that I would get my revenge on the wench, so I grabbed a cream bun and took a huge bite out of it.

About two hours later I finished up with breakfast and headed to my bathroom to bathe and make myself presentable for the Reaping. I smiled to myself as I waddled to my room to get dressed. I nearly fell over as I tried to pull my black dress pants on and then I pulled green dress shirt on. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. I took a second to smooth out my short red hair and then I yelled for my father. He came into my room five minutes later with a smile on his face.

"How did I get such a handsome son?" My father asked as he embraced me.

"I don't know dad." I said returning his hug.

"Where's your bracelet son?" My father asked as his eyes drifted to my bare wrists.

"That's why I called you father. I think one of the maids took it." I said innocently.

I saw my father's face turn a dark shade of red as he stormed out of my room. I started after him as I heard him calling all of the staff. I stopped for a breather at the top of the stairs and by the time I got to the bottom the nasty maid who had called me fat was pleading with my father.

"Sir I swear I didn't steal it… I have no idea how that…"

"You can either leave now or be escorted off of the premises." My father said as he held my silver doughnut bracelet in his hands. I walked to his side and he smiled at me.

"Here you go son." He said handing it to me and I slipped it back on my wrist and sent a glare towards the maid that was walking out of the door.

"Ok I have to go get ready… Let me get a good look at you before you head to the Square." He said turning to inspect me.

He smoothed out my hair and then straightened my shirt so my belly was covered. He frowned slightly as my shirt began to ride up again.

"Remind me tonight when we get home to have the tailor look at your clothes." He said kissing my cheek.

"See you tonight!" I called as I started out the door.

The streets were lined with children and more were filling in as I got in line to get checked in. I was very thankful that we lived close to the Square because I hate walking. I adjusted my shirt again as the kid in front of me got his finger pricked. When it was my turn I held my finger out and closed my eyes. A small squeak escaped me after the needle pricked me and then I went to the 13 year old boy section. I stood by myself in the front as everyone waited for Argus to take the stage. My father walked on to the stage and took his seat. He shot me a small smile. I was about to return it when I heard snickering behind me.

"Man he's fat!" I heard a boy said just loud enough for me to hear.

I felt my face and ears turn red and I whirled around to face the boy.

"What did you say?" I roared getting in the boys face.

"I said…"

"Don't you ever…" I began to roar but was interrupted.

"Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please?" Argus asked taking his place on the stage.

I turned around to see soft spoken Argus dressed in a sparkly silver suit. His hair was dyed silver as well and he had sparkly silver lipstick on. This was an improvement over last year's horrid mauve glitter debacle.

"Let's just get started then shall we?" He said with a smile as he plunged his small hand into the girls bowl. Argus cleared his throat as he scanned the crowd of girls, probably trying to figure out who the name belonged to.

"Karlee Porpanem" He called in a clear voice.

There was a small shriek in the crowd as a small girl stepped forward. Karlee was small with long brown hair and grey Seam eyes. As she walked up to the stage I could see her whole body as it began to shake. She turned to look out at the crowd and I couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. She kept trying to put on a brave face, but her eyes kept betraying her. They showed how scared she felt. I could understand why she's scared though. She came from the 12 year old section and she's from the Seam… She knows she's going to die in these games.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the next name Argus called out until the kid behind me shoved me forward.

"Ok where are you Lenny Hart? Oh there you are!" Argus said as I stumbled forward.

I looked around as realization hit me. My name had been called… I had been Reaped. I felt tears begin to blur my vision as my nose began to run.

"This isn't fair!" I sobbed as the Peacekeepers began to guide me to the stage.

"I'm the Mayor's son! This can't happen! I'm the Mayor's son! I'm not supposed to get Reaped!" I cried out as I was pushed up on to the stage.

"Well hello to you too!" Argus laughed as he made a gesture telling me to pull down my shirt.

I tugged at my shirt as I took my spot. I looked over to where my father was sitting and I began to cry harder as I saw the look of horror on his face. I was still blubbering as I shook hands with Karlee and then we were herded into the Good Bye rooms. Minutes quickly ticked by and still no one had come to see me. Then finally after I had decided that no one was coming my father swept into the room. He quickly pulled me into a huge hug.

"You have to do something.." I pleaded miserably.

"I wish I could son, but I can't." He answered hugging me tighter.

"You have to! I don't want to die!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I don't want you to die either son, so listen to me." My father said sternly as he held me at arm's length and looked into my eyes.

"You can do this. You might not be as strong as everyone else, but you're smart… Use your brain and make alliances. Then when it comes down to you and the kids in your alliance kill them in their sleep if you have to… Do whatever you have to make sure you survive. Do you understand Lenny?" He asked sternly.

I nodded and then he pulled me close in another hug. We stayed like that until the Peacekeeper's came and took him away and then I was left alone.

**A/N Hey surprise! I'm back! I'll post Karlee's next I just wanted to see if anyone was still reading this!**


End file.
